Everything Goes Black
by Parchment'n'Quills
Summary: Being a famous star, you think you could get everything you wanted. WHO you wanted. Not for Kaito who has to choose between two people he loves. KaitoxLen KaitoxMiku. MikuxLuka if you squint your eyes! ONESHOT!


Everything was off in a distant place for him. He stared at his empty hands, the lights off and curtains drawn so no light would enter. He had placed himself in this situation with no way out but pain and suffering. Why did it have to end like this, he wondered, cursing everything there ever was.

He was a star, a singer, and he shouldn't have to deal with this! Everyone should be lining up at his feet, begging him to be theirs and theirs alone, but for him he couldn't. There were only two he loved, two he had to choose from.

Miku, the sweat heart, the innocent girl who made him smile with her silly antics and how she could make him smile when he didn't want to! He loved how glossy and soft her hair was, how it ran through his fingers like water and how he could hold her small frame and shield it from the cruelties of the world.

Then there was Len. Twin sister of Rin and just as cute and innocent as Miku. His small frame could fit perfectly into the star's body like a puzzle piece, making him smile at that thought and how he enjoyed it. There was also Len's cute face that he used against the star to get what he wanted, but in the end they would laugh about it.

He hated how torn he was, stuck choosing between two people he loved dearly, how he wanted to have them both but knew he couldn't. One would get hurt in the end, that was known but who would end up getting hurt? Why would this be so difficult for him? Why did he have to fall in love with two people? Why couldn't it have been only one of them?

A soft knock at the door made him look up, knowing it was Miku by the sound of it. He and those in the household were so musically talented that just by the sounds and vibrations of those around them they could know who was there outside the door or walking around.

"Kaito?" A delicate but beautiful voice asked and he continued looking, watching her enter and look around.

"Kaito it's so dark in here." She joked and went to open the curtains, allowing the sunlight to enter as Kaito retracted back, not used to the light that had entered his room.

"Miku...I liked it closed." He said quietly and looked at his feet, hands going under his chin and sighing quietly. Miku made her way over to the edge of his bed, sitting right beside him with an arm on his shoulder, patting him there while he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Meiko explained to me Kaito." She whispered and he looked up, tears in his eyes as she was staring at the floor, mouth small and drawn together. Meiko, another singer like himself, Miku and Len was someone Kaito went to when he was upset or needed guidance of some kind. She and Gackupo were great to talk to when in need of a good listener.

"So..." He couldn't put anything into words and she nodded her head, her green hair barely moving with her head.

"Yeah. Kaito, be good to him okay?" He was confused, and it only got worse when she closed the small gap with her body, pressing her lips to his and holding him there. He felt even more confused when it was suddenly over and she was standing, ruffling her hair. When did she become the hair ruffler and he the victim?

"Be...good to him?" He said slowly and she winked, bouncing out of the room with a wave of her hand, singing to herself. He found himself singing along to the song she was, knowing it full well which one it was. The song Magnet sung by himself and Len, having reached number one in only a week. People really had liked that song, and when Kaito and Len heard the news of reaching number one they were so excited they didn't listen to the rest of the good news, going out to celebrate with the others out at a private restaurant.

A light bulb clicked in Kaito's mind as he remembered how close he and Len had been at the restaurant, their hands knocking into each other almost every other minute and the sides of their bodies pressed tightly against the other. Kaito had enjoyed that night, because he fell asleep with a smile on his face and had dreams of dancing ice cream smiling at him and beckoning him to join in their dance, Kaito wanting nothing more than to eat them.

Getting off his bed and nearly tripping over the mess of things in his room he made it out the door and dove for the living room, trying to spot Len somewhere. He noticed Miku sitting with Luka, hand in hand in doing something, Meiko pestering Haku who was drunk as ever and Gackupo looking through a file of money they had gained and saved to get the current house they were in. Kaito and the group were glad they got the house, as it was a rather lovely house, very spacious and had plenty of room.

"Gackupo where's Len?" He nearly shouted, grabbing the attention of the others but he didn't care if they looked right now. He needed to see Len and tell him he loved him!

"He went out with Rin and Neru. Something upsetting you Kaito?" Gackupo asked him, concerned in his friend's behavior.

"I need to see him!" Kaito begged out, almost running to the door when the sound of footsteps approaching caught him off guard.

"I'll come with you, since this is boring." Gackupo told him straight out flat and Kaito couldn't help but chuckle, running to the door with Gackupo and urging him to move quicker. He did and soon they were off on the road, Gackupo knowing where the three had gone.

The drive was quiet, Kaito thinking how he was going to tell Len he loved him. Would he just kiss him in daylight, or would he pull him away and tell him in private? So many things to decide and not enough time! They could be at the supermarket and they were so close!

"Kaito..." Gackupo said carefully and the blue haired boy looked where the purple haired singer was pointing, following the finger to a horrible car accident where three cars were involved, one crushed in the middle that was a bright yellow, the other two a deep blue and a silver one, the front of the silver one destroyed and the back end of the deep blue one destroyed. Paramedics were at the scene carrying away a body and at an instant Gackupo's eyes widened. Kaito watched with horror as the arm fell down that had yellow nail polish with a blue bracelet Kaito had given them the day before. Just like that, Kaito felt his world melt in front of his eyes as his heart pulled from out of him and destroyed, everything going black.


End file.
